The Hanging Tree
by Sparkien
Summary: In this world it was their only freedom from the depths of despair. warning; character death


**Title:** the hanging tree

**Pairing:** sasusaku

**Warnings:** a darker tone, character death/suicide. **read at your own risk**

**a/n: **this does not follow the war closely, you may use your imagination for anything occurrences that are not written. Listening to sorrowful songs will help to further produce the correct mood for the story. Also I had to write this out because it's been stuck in my mind lmao.

* * *

><p>A single tear slipped down Sakura's face only to be accompanied by a heavy hearted swallow that did it's best to hold back a string of hot and heavy tears. The lump clinging to the back of her throat had not been alleviated after her lone trip to sit on the balcony. Even now, hours later, as she sat staring aimlessly into the pouring, dreary rain it was still there having not budged an inch.<p>

On the inside Sakura felt dead to the world, a feeling that had bubbled inside her towards the end of the war and flowered into lack of connection to those around her. She had grown into a strong woman as she grew out of her younger, child-like years. She knew when to bottle her emotions and when to allow them free roam and this time she figured that she would just wait it out and allow herself to return to normal. It had been many months since and still she felt herself only digressing instead.

Sasuke, despite his best efforts to turn over a new chapter in his life and within the country of Konoha, was locked up upon the end of the war. She did not question or bicker against the current council's remarks and decisions. She felt that it was partially fair but they were enjoying this far more than she thought they should.

There were very few people that truly believed that Sasuke Uchiha could reach salvation and Sakura was openly one who believed this. She did not forget the nightmare inducing actions he had attempted to inflict in her but she also realized that the Sasuke she witnessed at that time was not the same as the one locked up and left alone just as he is not the same as the Sasuke from her genin days.

There were days where she relapsed with her thinking…wondering _why did life have to be so effortlessly cruel and trying_. Days where she just spent the entire morning red faced and puffy eyed from crying so hard. Then she kicked herself and gear and took on her usual routines once more as if nothing were any different.

A common occurrence was that she visited Sasuke daily which had only come to pass after she pulled some strings thanks to the help of her former teacher. She was his only visitor, though Naruto would be here down in an instant if he could, knowing full well that he was not an entirely horrid being. Quite contrarily there were the moments she lived for, that kept her feeling alive even if were as simple as a tuck of the hair or his hand holding her cheek.

They spent their days each different than the last. Sometimes they were filled with nothing but silence while others were spent with her in his arms. There were times when he had this mental fits, the betrayal and hatred bubbling up inside his dreams and the only solution to calm him would be to whisper sweet nothings and guide him into an embrace. They were simply buying time though for the inevitable. She had hope though while he did not.

No, he knew what would be the endgame so his spent time with her was saving grace and he knew that he could never vocalize his admission of guilt and regret for the ways he wronged her in the past and the ways she currently eased him.

Sakura had snapped out of her daze as she realized her time for visiting Sasuke was drawing near. Similarly to that of a ghost she left her apartment and wandered through the streets. She received smiles and greetings from those who had known her through different missions or instances. She returned them dutifully, an act on the outside.

She had to start waving once she felt the bile in her throat rise from being so false.

The area where Sasuke was being was kept illuminated fairly well but there was always a sense of darkness when she entered. Uncharacteristically to their usual meetings she was not the first to speak this time.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke hesitantly, looking to her dully as he tried to find the right words for her, "I…I'm sorry."

Sakura could easily see that there were a million thoughts whirling around in his mind and the fact that he apologized meant he had the news.

"Oh Sasuke." She walked over to him with a look of soft sadness gracing the features of her face. She embraced him whole-heartedly doing her best once more not to shed the tears threatening to spill. Caught off guard again by the way he returned her small bit of affection by embracing her back. She was locked in a tight hold for only a moment before he released her.

A gracious smile appeared on her face, something that had not been a true sight for the many months that had passed. They both took a seat, the chairs position to face each other.

"I wish they would not be so hell bent on their decision." She look towards the ground with saddened eyes, the brightness of her eyes weakening to a dull color.

"Hn. I do not blame them and it is not so surprising," He paused once more, a troubled look in his aged eyes, "What will you do after?"

Her eyes widened a fraction of a bit, unsurprisingly enough she had asked herself this question many times before. With the way she felt on a daily basis…the lack of happiness, the lack of connection to her village she would be heartbroken after his execution.

"I…I don't know honestly. I've asked myself this a million times and cannot bring myself to answer." It was becoming harder and harder to speak with him on this account as the lump in her throat seemed to grow. If she could speak honestly and freely without any form of repercussion she would have to say that she didn't know if she could even go on. There was nothing but Sasuke tying her to any sort of feeling anymore. With her daily visits to him eliminated she would simply remain in her room troubled and depressed.

"_I don't want to think of an after without you."_

His brows furrowed at her response and knew that her words were treading on a dangerous path, "Sakura."

She felt the stare of her eyes intensely as she interrupted him before he could counter her treacherous words with a stern voice, "No."

There was a deep breath from her one that he could hear easily due to the deafening silence.

"_I know where you are going tomorrow and this time I want you to take me with you."_

* * *

><p>A single day had passed and Sakura awoke a little before noon feeling more refreshed than she had felt in even the past few years. Having already gotten ready she spent a good hour or so writing elegant words on a piece of paper which once completed she sealed the contest within an envelope. Grabbing her pouch she left the apartment without bothering to lock the door.<p>

She was on her way to talk with Sasuke but detoured to Naruto's apartment. She slid the envelope under the door knowing that he was not home, something she was more than grateful for.

Just as she was nearing the street closest to where Sasuke was being held she ran into none other than Naruto himself. For a moment she felt an inside spark of panic. _What if he found out?_

Realizing she would do no good by appearing freaked out she played it cool, "Hey Naruto."

"Ahh, Sakura-chan it feels like we haven't seen each other in forever" He had a cheeky smile on as he gave her a hug, one that she returned immediately.

"I know. I'm sorry Naruto. So where are you headed off to?" She questioned earnestly, a small smile gracing her mouth once he had responded.

"Just a lunch date with Hinata at Ichiraku's place. Why don't you join us Sakura-chan!" His eagerness was heartwarming to her but it died down a bit after she declined.

"I don't want to intrude on you two besides I have to attend to important business right now. Sorry Naruto." She felt horrible for her lack of attention to her close friend but she knew that he was in good hands with Hinata.

"I understand. Maybe next time right?"

"Yeah…maybe next time." And with that she walked off slowly ready to cry again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was allowed one last request before his private execution later that night. His death would not be advertised through the lands until days after. He had requested a walk through the set of gardens which were not near the bustle of the village. He also requested that Sakura and only Sakura be present with him.<p>

The council trusted the medic enough to allow this to follow through and they were assured that he would be well within the confines of the village walls.

They left slowly, in no rush to speed up the remaining time with him left.

* * *

><p>Each sat upon the same stable branch of a large oak tree staring wistfully into the sky, watching as the dark clouds rolled through. It would be raining soon but they did not bother to care.<p>

"You do not have to do this." His tone was far more serious than she thought but she shook her head.

She simply slid the noose around her neck in response. He cast a sullen glance downwards slipping on his own loop of rope.

As they slid downwards from their earthy seats the pressure against their throats grew, the grip around their necks tightening and in a split second they both realized that this was it. There would never be a turning back.

Their deaths were not beautiful, their deaths were not meant to be glorified into legends, but their deaths were the end to their struggle together.

_And that was enough to satisfy them both._

* * *

><p>Struggling with his composure as Naruto read the neatly, self-written farewell letter he could not help but wonder how much he would never know. When he and Hinata had been informed of their friends, he knew Sasuke was one in the deepest pits of their hurting hearts, death by Kakashi he had mentioned of a third roping being using to tie their hands together, <em>to signify their formed bond would never be broken.<em>

_To the Konoha 11_

_We're sorry for our sudden departure but the council had other plans. We want you all to be happy and keep a smile on. Live for the good we were and prosper as you think of it. We will miss you greatly so please do not weep so hard in our absence._

_Naruto…you will be a most gracious hokage and we believe in you._

_Sakura & Sasuke._


End file.
